


Satellites

by emptyharmony



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyharmony/pseuds/emptyharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Rachel and Puck can't quite let each other go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellites

They've been like satellites for most of their adult lives. They revolve around the same object and sometimes their orbits are perilously close to each other, but they don't quite collide. Puck burns for her, he's aware of her, but he is also more than a bit afraid to reach out to her again. They both know how to hurt each other more than is right for a person to know.

Still, late at night his phone will ring sometimes. If he's really drunk he'll pick it up and listen to her breathe. She'll sigh, she will almost say something and then her breath will hitch and the phone will go silent. If he's lucky there's another finger of Jack in the bottle and he can fall asleep before the sun rises.

He doesn't miss her when he takes women back to his room after a show. He is pretty sure that he's never slipped and called any of them Rachel while he was thrusting into them. He pretends to not notice the looks from his road crew when they bring him another petite brunette with long hair. He pretends they find him. He thinks it doesn't matter.

One day he figures they'll get it right. He laughs when he thinks about that, but if they could stop talking about who was hurt the most and live, they'd live so well. He believes in her. He also believes that even though he's always loved her, it does matter that she can't quite bring herself to really love him. He's a hard habit to break; she is a worse one. One of these days he'll block her number.

Not just yet.


End file.
